Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 3/Synopsis
Volume 3 Prologue Chapter 1 At the Loki Familia home, Ais, Riveria, and Loki were in a room with Eina as a guest. Eina had coincidentally met Riveria while looking at Soma and Riveria negotiated with Loki to tell Eina what she wanted to know in exchange for Soma. While the two discussed the Soma Familia, Ais thought back to the lap pillow she gave the white haired boy earlier and the fact that he ran from her. Her depression increased as she remembered how Riveria had burst out laughing when she reported that Bell ran from her after giving him a lap pillow, causing Aiz's young inner self to blame Riveria for it. Loki finished up her talk with Eina and decided to update Aiz's status. Both of them were surprised that Aiz reached Level 6. The following day, Aiz went off on her own to the dungeon and met Eina. Eina asked her to save Bell in the dungeon after she overheard several Soma Familia members discussing him and Lili. She rushed into the dungeon and was surprised when she found out that Bell was on the 10th floor. She reached the 10th floor and helped Bell fight the monsters surrounding him, allowing him to chase after Lili. Aiz was disappointed that he left but noticed the Green Protector that he left behind. Immediately, she sensed a presence, and Fels revealed himself. Fels commended her on figuring out that he was there and asked her if she would investigate the mass outbreak of monsters on the 24th floor. He added that a similar incident happened a while earlier on the 30th floor, the same floor that Hashana visited to obtain the Green Jewel. Aiz accepted the quest and Fels told her to visit Rivira first to join with her supporters. Chapter 2 Ais reached the specified bar in Rivira and announced the password given to her across the room. The supporters that Fels mentioned turned out to be Asfi Al Andromeda, Lulune, Falgar Batros, Meryl Tear, Thane Hire, and ten other Hermes Familia members. Asfi revealed that they were forced to help Lulune with the quest after Fels threatened to expose Lulune's real level. The group bought items and Aiz dropped off the Green Protector with Bors before they left. Olivas appeared on a floor deep in the Dungeon with Revis. Revis was irritated that adventurers were going to the pantry on the 24th Floor to deal with the monsters. She allowed Olivas to attack them using several of the monsters she tamed. Chapter 3 Ais and the members of the group steadily made their way through the 24th floor. Aiz was amazed by the level of skill the Hermes Familia showed in combat. After a battle with monsters, Lulune moved over next to Aiz and began talking with her. She revealed that the Hermes Familia's achieved floor was the 37th floor, twice the number that they claimed to the Guild. Aiz wondered how they were able to get that far without being noticed and Lulune almost spilled information about an item that made the user invisible before she was silenced by Asfi. She asked Aiz if the quest was going to be a dangerous one and she nodded. The group made their way to the northern pantry and Asfi realized that it wasn't a mass outbreak but rather a mass movement of monsters. All entrances to the northern pantry were blocked off by a plant like wall which forced the monsters to move to the other pantry. Meryl burned a hole through the plant and the group moved through, only for the plant to regenerate once they passed through. Immediately, the group was attacked by a group of Violas. With Aiz's advice, the Hermes Familia members quickly adapted to fighting against the new monsters and finished them off. The group continued down the path to the northern pantry and Aiz was separated from the rest of the group. Chapter 4 Ais faced off against Revis in her path and asked her how she knew Aria. Revis simply told her that she was asked to find Aria multiple times and found Aiz. Revis placed her hand into the ground and pulled out a sword. Revis realized that Aiz had leveled since their last meeting. She asked if Aiz would use her wind to which Aiz told her that there was no need to. Chapter 5 While Bete, Lefiya, Filvis, and the Hermes Familia members fought against Olivas Act and his Viscum, Aiz and Revis burst through the wall and into the room. Olivas mocked Revis for having a tough time against Aiz and decided to show her how it was done. That was his mistake as Aiz killed one of his Viscum in one slice. He was shocked and ordered a whole group of Violas to attack her but they were also killed. Once he saw that the Violas couldn't do anything, Olivas tried one last attack on Aiz. She easily moved faster than him and cut him across his body, effectively defeating him. However, before Aiz could get close to Olivas again, Revis moved over and pulled out the magic stone in his chest. Olivas tried to reason with her but she ignored him and his body turned into dust. Revis ate Olivas' magic stone and fought Aiz again. Aiz was shocked by Revis' sudden increase in power and began being overwhelmed. Revis ordered the remaining Viscum to keep on giving birth, resulting in a Monster Party of Violas. The Violas kept the others busy while Revis continued her battle with Aiz. Asfi tried to take the Green Jewel from the column only to be knocked away by Ein. Revis told Ein that it wasn't complete but it was enough. It understood and took the Green Jewel away. Lefiya wiped out the remaining Violas with Fusillade Fallarica. Revis told Ais to come to the 59th floor and destroyed the support pillar, collapsing the northern pantry. Everyone managed to escape and return to the surface. Epilogue Three days after the incident on the 24th floor, Ais visited the Gnome Safe House along with Lulune. Fels had approached Lulune the day before and handed her two keys as a reward. Inside the two safes were a load of different colored gems, gold and silver rings, a Unicorn horn, and several Grimoires. Aiz wondered how Fels was able to procure all of these items as a reward but still used them to fund the Loki Familia's upcoming expedition. Later that day, Aiz visited the Guild to talk to Eina about the Green Protector. Eina offered to give it back to Bell but Aiz wanted to talk to him in person. As the two were discussing plans on how to stop Bell from running, Bell himself arrived at the Guild. He spotted Aiz talking with Eina and tried to make a run for it. Eina asked Aiz to stop Bell and she quickly blocked his way before he could escape. Bell tried to get Eina to help him but she left him alone with Aiz. She returned the armor that he dropped on the 10th Floor and asked about his growth. He told her that he still wasn't very good and only had himself. Aiz offered to train Bell, an offer which he gladly accepted. Category:Sword Oratoria Synopses